


Spider-Man oneshots

by hp_marvel_fan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hp_marvel_fan/pseuds/hp_marvel_fan
Summary: ⚠️Endgame spoilers⚠️I will stop writing warnings when Endgame comes out in DVD and Blue ray!!Also trigger warnings!!Mentions about self harm and panic attacks. (I will putt trigger warnings in the oneshots as well)





	Spider-Man oneshots

May was concerned about Peter. He barely left his room. When he did leave his room it was to go to school. He barely ate and slept anymore. He was diagnosed with PTSD and depression two weeks after the big battle. 

School started a week ago and Peter didn't like it at all. The battle had took an tool on Peter. He couldn't sleep. When he slept he saw Tony die all over again. He even started to call him dad. Peter lost his third father and he couldn't even stop when he started to blame himself. He couldn't stop when he started to cut. He liked feeling the pain because he felt it was an punishment because he couldn't save Tony. (I feel so bad writing this)

Peter has missed out on 5 years. Ned and MJ didn't dust and he was all alone. He had no friends. One good thing was that Flash didn't dust either so Peter wasn't bullied by him anymore. He was still bullied though by the jocks that dusted. Having no friends was tough. He didn't have anyone to talk to. That made him severely depressed. And to top it off today we're they going on a field trip to Stark Tower. (Stark Tower wasn't sold in this one)

—

Peter sat on the bus with his head on the window. Aunt May said the he could skip if he wanted but he said he could go anyways. Peter felt a tennis ball hit him in the head. 

"What's wrong, Penis? Scared that I'm going to expose your lies?" taunted Brad one of Flash's old friends. "Now everyone will know you're not actually an intern!"

"Brad, If this behavior continues I will suspend you. When we come back to the school I will tell your parents that you bully Peter" scolded Mr. Harrington. Mr. Harrington was the only teacher that believed Peter when he told them that he had an internship in Stark Industries. He also was the only one that told off the jocks when they bullied Peter. Brad looked at Peter and opened his mouth. 

Before he could reply, a girl's shriek sounded from the front of the bus. "Ohmygosh we're here!"

The bus stopped and they walked out from the bus. Everyone except Peter looked at the tower in awe. The class walked in to the tower and Peter looked up and instantly recognized the tour guide. It was his boyfriend Noah he was eighteen, a year older than Peter. He smiled softly at Peter who smiled back. 

"Hello midtown high! My name is Noah Starr and I'm your tour guide for today. I'm usually a Inter in the RnD lab but the original tour guide had a family emergency and had to cancel. Now you will receive tour badges that you need to have on at all times. These will give you limited access to the building. Please keep them on your person and visible at all times to appease our security team. When the tour is over, the badges will become virtually useless so you're welcome to keep them as souvenirs. If you were planning on sneaking back in with it later, I'm sorry to disappoint,"he teased, only partially serious. "When I call your name, please come grab yours and wait for further instructions." Everyone nodded and Noah started. Everyone except Peter had one. Peter has his own, which was code red access level 10, the highest. It was only he and Pepper who had it. 

"Oh, good, you found yours, Peter. I'm certain F.R.I.D.A.Y would let you in, regardless, but it's always good to be prepared." Noah said and turned to the class. 

"Noah Starr. Code Gold. Access level five. Nothing prohibited on person."

At the gasps of several of the students, Noah turned around and grinned. "That, kiddos, is F.R.I.D.A.Y! Mr. Stark's AI. She has eyes and ears everywhere, so she's indispensable to our security team. Say hi, F.R.I.D.A.Y!" With the mention of Tony, Peter looked down and closed his eyes. 

"Hello, Midtown," F.R.I.D.A.Y said. There were scattered greetings from the group of teenagers.

"Who wants to go first?" Noah asked and Brad pushed through and scanned his pass. 

"Brad Davis. Code Blue. Access level one. Nothing prohibited on person."

Cindy Moon was next and she raised her hand before stepping out of her boots. "What does all of that mean?"

"SI has four levels of clearance; Blue, Green, Gold, and Red. Each clearance has ten levels of access. The higher the number, the more things you can do," Rachel explained as the girl went through to make way for the next student. "Blue badges are meant for guests, like yourselves, and press and have limited access to the building. Green badge holders are usually basic employees and the maintenance crew who need a higher level of access to take care of our building. Gold badges are for interns and the heads of department, and finally, Red. Red badges are very rare and only a handful of people have access to the whole building. The Avengers are all Code Red, as well as Mrs. Stark and our head of security, but only two people have unlimited access to everything with an access level of ten. One of whom are Mrs. Stark" 

Peter sighed in relief that Noah didn't say that he was one of them. 

At the mention of the Avengers, a few teenagers broke into excited whispers. Guessing their thoughts, Noah chuckled. "I hate to rain on your parade but it's very rare that one of the Avengers should leave the higher floors. It's likely we won't come across any while we're here. However on the off chance that we do I ask that you respect their personal space and their decisions on answering questions or signing autographs. And while we're on the topic let's go over some other rules shall we?"

"Come through Pete" Noah called and Peter swallowed thickly when he realized he was the last one. Mr. Harrington having gone before him. 

Peter took a deep breath and walked to the scanner closing his eyes when F.R.I.D.A.Y scanned his body.

"Peter Parker. [Classified] Code Red. Access level ten. Welcome home, mini-Boss. I have notified Boss Lady of your arrival" F.R.I.D.A.Y said in a slightly more human voice.

"Uh that's fine Fri. I'm pretty sure she already knows" Peter said awkwardly silently cursing F.R.I.D.A.Y's nickname for him as his class began whispering.

"Why the hell does Penis have the highest level?" Asked Brad furiously. He didn't like when Peter was better than him. 

"Mr. Davis" Noah scolded. "We do not tolerate name-calling in this building. Peter is a valuable asset here at SI and he's helped myself and my coworkers with projects on more than one occasion. Any clearance he might have he is completely deserving of"

"Whatever" Brad grumbled though he had the decency to look a little ashamed.

"Good. Now there are a hundred floors in this building. We will go no higher than seventy-four as the higher levels serve as a home for the Avengers and house Tony Stark and Bruce Banner's private labs. Our first stop will be to the four floors that serve as the Avengers' museum. Please refrain from touching anything unless specifically given permission by myself or one of SI's other employees."

Peter walked in silence with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. 

About half an hour later they'd visited two of the four floors dedicated to the Avengers' museum already and Peter began to relax having seen no signs of any of the Avengers crashing his field trip. He was actually starting to get interested, he hadn't actually ever seen the museum and it was pretty cool to see old suits and artifacts taken as trophies from the various Bad Guys™ they'd battled. Peter's favorite thing however had to be the Hall of Heroes. He recalled Tony mentioning something about it a few months before the snap but he'd never seen it for himself.

The class whipered among themselves that Peter didn't lie about the internship.

"Come on Guys! How retarded are you? Like Penis Parker works here. Come on Penis just lay off it" Brad said slightly shoving Peter in the chest. 

"What's going on here?" A voice called from behind Brad. Peter looked around the bully and was surprised to see James Buchanan Barnes better known as White Wolf standing with a frown on his face. It was clear he saw what happened just then. 

"O-h nothing mr. Branes sir" Brad said looking slightly like a fish gasping for air. 

"Are you positive about that? What it looked like to me is that you were picking on this kid. I don't like bullies" Bucky said looking angrily at Brad.

"N-no Parker and I were just goofing around. Right, Pete?" Brad lied hoping Peter would jump to his defence. But Bucky is not stupid. It is obvious what had just happened. 

"Get lost kid" Bucky said quite harshly making Brad walk back over to the tour group who were somehow unaware of Bucky Barnes standing a few feet away from them. 

"Peter, are you alright? How long has that kid been picking on you? Don't you dare try and lie to me." Bucky's face softened as he spoke to Peter looking the young boy in the eyes with more concern than Peter thought possible. 

"It's no big deal, Buck! He is just having a hard time believing I work with Dr. Banner. I swear it is no big deal!" Peter said trying to get Bucky not to worry with little result. 

"I don't care if it is a big deal or not. I don't want it happening at all. Once Pepper gets out of her meeting I will tell her." Bucky said. Bucky could probably do just as much damage as Pepper but Bucky really wanted to see the look on that jerks face when the Pepper Stark gets him expelled. 

"Alright Buck but please just leave me alone for the rest of the day" Peter begged. 

"Deal kiddo. I know how hard it is for you to be here" Bucky said and walked to the elevator. Peter followed after Noah and the others as they walked into the labs. 

—  
The day went surprisingly good. Peter actually enjoyed a field trip for once. 

"Okay midtown we have one more stop and it is a QnA with the avengers and Pepper Stark" said Noah and lead the group into a room. Peter sat in the front not caring about the avengers. In another universe he would have sat in the back but he knew that they wouldn't embarrass him. When everyone had sat down the avengers went in. 

Peters mood dropped because Мама паук, Tony and Steve wasn't there. Steve was a selfish jerk in Peters opinion. Leaving Bucky and Sam, who had just come back from being dusted, for a woman who had a family and had gone over Steve. 

"Hi midtown! My name is Pepper Stark and this is the avengers. Not everyone are here today but the ones who could come" Pepper said and gestured to the avengers who were there. 

"Hi my name is Sam Wilson and I'm the new Captain America" Sam said and locked eyes with Peter who had a soft smile on his face. Whispers came around the room. 

"My name is James Barnes also known as White Wolf" 

"My name is Scott Lang and I'm Ant-Man"

"My name is Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch" said Wanda and looked around the room. She looked at her 'little brother' as she called Peter and let out a soft smile. 

"My name is James Rhodes and I am Iron Patriot" Said Rhodey and Peter chuckled about the lame name. 

"So race your hand if you have any questions" Pepper said and everyone except Peter put their hands up. Pepper choose Cindy who sat beside Peter. 

"Where is Spider-Man? Isn't he an avenger?" Cindy asked them. 

"He is on a mission and will probably come back later today" Sam said and Peter looked up and sent a silent thanks to Sam. 

Most of the questions were avengers related. And then Pepper choose Brad and Peter knew exactly what would come. 

"Do you give out internships to High School students?" He asked and Peter nervously played with the hem of his shirt. 

"No, but there was an exception of that a few years ago" she said and Brad turned to Peter. 

"HA! LOOKED LIKE YOU LIED AFTER ALL PENIS! YOU'RE JUST A PIECE OF TRASH" he shouted and Peter shook his head. If only Brad listened on what Pepper said. 

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. My. Маленький брат" Wanda said eyes turning red. 

"It's nothing сестра" Peter said quickly and walked over to Wanda and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"It's just name calling and to be honest Flash was worst. And mom you can't ruin his life" Peter said and look at Pepper. 

She sighed and turned to Brad once again. 

"If you ever hurt my son again you will get the whole avengers on your doorstep. You won't be able to intern here at Stark Industries. Tours over" she said and walked over to Peter. 

"Tell me next time something like this happens please" 

"I will mom. I will" Peter said and hugged her. Suddenly the door opened and a little girl ran in. 

"PETEY!" She screamed and jumped up in his arms. Happy came in later very out of breath. 

"I swear that child is faster than Pietro" he said and Morgan giggled. 

"Peter can you help me with school work later?" She asked and Peter played with her hair. 

"Of course Maguna" he said and Morgan looked up at him. 

"I love you 3000"


End file.
